


The Hunter’s Pet

by militarygrunt



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Discipline, F/M, Pet Play, Van Helsing McCree, Witch Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 08:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/militarygrunt/pseuds/militarygrunt
Summary: The hunter decides his kitten needs some more discipline after misbehaving so much.





	The Hunter’s Pet

"I promise to be good, Gunslinger. I promise I won’t misbehave.”

All these promises, she’d make so many of them only to break them later. The Witch couldn’t keep promises, because sooner or later she would use her magic to cause havoc. He remembered Adlersbrunn; the destruction she and her allies had caused was devastating, and McCree made it his duty to make sure it wouldn’t happen again. She needed discipline, he thought. Because maybe she was able to keep promises, she just didn’t want to.

She was knelt for him, her clothes scattered on the floor and for once she felt vulnerable. The one thing that gave her coverage was a black, studded collar with a leash attached to it, but even that he controlled. He held it taut with his metal hand, his prosthetic giving off a glow that illuminated her ever so slightly. It wasn’t nearly as hot as you’d perceive it to be, it was warm, if anything. The Witch vividly remembers it being pressed to her throat, and maybe her lack of breath was why she was so painfully hot.

“Ya’ really expect me to trust ya’ after all the shit you’ve done?” he asked her, his voice deep and gruff. He towered over her petite form, and the Witch couldn’t help but feel slightly intimidated. The hunter was tall, and much more powerful than she was. Something about that turned her on greatly; no mortal has ever tried to tame her and succeed in the end, but he? He was different. When she was with the hunter, submission was the only thing that felt right for her.

“N-No, sir.” She replied in a quiet voice. She lowered her head in shame, she knew she’d been so bad and that she was getting punishment sooner or later. His digits caressed her cheek softly, his thumb running over her pretty lips. Almost instinctively she took it into her mouth, sucking on it slightly. She wanted to be good now, a good kitten. Little whimpers escaped her mouth, and when she shut her eyes, her mind seemed to wander.

It was quite the sight; this naughty little witch on her knees, sucking on her dominant’s thumb in desperation. The hunter chuckled, patting her head before retreating the digit from her mouth. The witch let out the smallest little whine after she’d opened her eyes again, but those same eyes lit up the moment she noticed the man’s hands take off his belt.

“Now this is what’s gonna happen, kitten.” He told her, his tone stern as he pulled her chin up so she looked him in the eyes. “Yer gonna use that pretty mouth and suck my cock, no bitin’ or anythin’. Do I make myself clear?” The witch only nodded, swallowing slightly in anticipation.

“I want a verbal response, missy. I want ya’ to say ‘Yes, Daddy.”’

The witch bit her lip slightly at his words. “Y-Yes, Daddy.” She whimpered.

“Good girl.” He told her.

The hunter pulled out his cock then, hard and pre-cum leaking slightly from the tip. So thick and stiff it was a delicious sight for the witch to behold. She leaned forward and her lips placed a small kiss on the head, her gorgeous blue eyes staring up at him. Her mouth opened and she took in his tip, her eyes closing once more as she bobbed her head up and down his shaft. Her tongue played with his sensitive head, wanting to make sure she could give him the most amount of pleasure.

“C’mon, pumpkin.. suck it like ya’ mean it.” He demanded, pulling her leash slightly and stepping forward a little bit to force more of his cock into her mouth. The witch heard him start to moan after some time, and opened her eyes to see his glazed-over, lustful expression. And the more she bobbed her head, the more noises he made, all of which went straight to her cunt.

“That’s it, ya’ got helluva mouth on ya’, fuck..” he groaned, his fingers on the back of her head now and he began guiding her head on him. When he shoved more of his cock into her throat, the witch gagged ever so slightly, making him growl. She rested her hands on her legs and let out little strained noises, but the hunter only chuckled at her.

He began to thrust harder and faster into her mouth, her face now a complete and utter mess. Spit dribbling down her chin and tears rolling down her cheeks. The hunter chased down his release, using his mouth like he would use her other holes. It was filthy, she felt filthy, but she wanted nothing else. The hunter used her mouth with seemingly no mercy, and after some time he got more and more desperate. He was so close and she wanted it. She wanted all of it.

“F-Fuck! Oh, g-god damn.. drink up, darlin’..” he groaned loudly, holding her still on his cock and cumming down her throat. He held her there for a few seconds before pulling out and letting her swallow, the witch sputtering and coughing after. She gasped for air for just a moment before calming down, her tears getting wiped away by him.

“Yer so good when you finally behave.”

**Author's Note:**

> A request for some people on Tumblr! Feel free to request me some McMercy on my writing blog; filthydrabbles!


End file.
